1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a display panel having the array substrate, a display device having the array substrate, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate capable of improving an image display quality, a display panel having the array substrate, a display device having the array substrate, and a method of improving the display quality of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device that is a flat panel display device, in general, includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel displays an image by using light transmittance of liquid crystals. The backlight assembly is under the LCD panel to supply the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer. The first substrate includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of thin film transistors electrically connected to the pixel electrodes. The second substrate includes a common electrode and a plurality of color filters corresponding to the thin film transistors and pixel electrodes. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the first and second substrates.
The LCD panel includes a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels includes red, green, and blue sub regions. Each of the pixel electrodes and each of the color filters are disposed in each of the sub regions. The color filters include red, green, and blue color filters.
An LCD device without the color filter has been devised to increase an opening rate. The LCD device without the color filter has a pixel electrode having an increased area. However, when the area of the pixel electrode is increased, a charging rate of the pixel electrode is decreased, thereby deteriorating an image display quality.